


get to the point

by Dammit_Hawke



Series: Stepping Stones [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, laser pointer shenanigans, sometimes even adora gets to be a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: From a tumblr ask prompt, rollforrandom sent: I haven't seen SPoP, but... Adora finds a laser pointer (for the writing prompt thing)ORAdora is an asshole with a laser pointer. Thanks, Bow.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Stepping Stones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765843
Comments: 10
Kudos: 264





	get to the point

It was Bow’s, originally. He claimed he invented it so he could help teach his dads to aim easier with their fledgling archery skills. He mentioned it to Adora, once or twice, said it might be useful for council meetings or game nights, though Adora wasn’t entirely sure how a flashlight would be helpful.

When he showed it to her, she gave him a skeptical look. They sat alone in one of Bright Moon’s libraries, Melog in Adora’s lap. For once, the cat had no interest in joining Catra in her evening nap, preferring to get as much attention from their friend’s Favorite as they could. Sometimes, a cat just needed some extra attention.

“Would anyone even be able to see the light?” She asked, carefully picking up the little tube Bow was showing her, as if it was precious porcelain or a bomb that might blow up in her hand.

“Oh, definitely. Push the button.” He insisted. She frowned and started lifting it up to look down the shaft, only for Bow to jump forward and wrestle her arm down. “Wait! Don’t point it at your eyes.”

She gave him an even more doubtful look, but finally pointed it at the wall. The dot was surprisingly bright and small, a little red speck that traced where Adora pointed it.

Melog’s purring stopped, their eyes trained on the spot. A moment later, they were no longer in Adora’s lap, pouncing after the speck. She snorted, pointing the laser at Bow’s shoes; Melog made a chittering noise and pounced, trying to catch the dot under their paws.

Laughter filled the library for a while as Bow and Adora took turns entertaining the cat with it. Half an hour later, Adora grinned at her friend as she asked to borrow the pointer for the evening. 

\---

It wasn’t until after dinner that Adora could get Catra alone. Even with the peace brought on by the end of the war, it didn’t leave them with an abundance of alone time. They’d excused themselves after dessert and very nearly raced each other back to their room, Adora barely catching Catra by the waist as they skidded to a stop at their door. They were snickering as Adora fumbled with the doorknob, Catra tugging teasingly at the collar of Adora’s shirt with impatience. As soon as it was open, Adora tugged Catra around in front of her to shove her in, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Well, aren’t you pushy tonight.” Catra smirked and pulled Adora in by the front of her shirt. Before Adora could answer, Catra’s lips were on her throat, nipping along her jaw. Adora let one of her hands skim along Catra’s hip, up her back.

It was an easy distraction, really.

Catra was far too preoccupied with pushing Adora’s jacket out of the way to notice Adora’s free hand slipping into one of her pockets, just out of sight. She really just had to get the angle right, keeping her hand low and out of the way, peeking out just enough that the little red dot was somewhere Catra could see.

For a long moment, she was far too busy pulling Adora closer, her lips trailing over her partner’s now-bare shoulder to notice much of anything at all. But then she froze.

Adora grinned.

“Adora… Don’t move.” 

Catra’s hands disappeared from where they had been tugging at Adora’s clothes and pulling her closer, as did the woman herself. She stepped toward the opposite wall, eyes fixed on the small red dot. Adora could hear the softest of growls escaping her girlfriend’s now snarled lips, her tail whipping around at attention.

Catra pounced. The dot flicked a few feet away, farther down the wall. Her ears pressed flat as she pounced again. Once again, the dot eluded her.

Only when Catra heard Adora’s snorting laughter did she turn back to look at the princess, realization slowly dawning on her face.

“You little-”

Adora barely had time to let out a cackle as Catra dashed after her, a new chase beginning. Oh, this was going to be her new favorite game.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me longer then planned, because of a funeral I had to attend, and then recover from emotionally. I'm still getting there, tbh. But you guys are all making me so excited to be writing again. I might even be throwing some original fiction ideas around in my head. Which is terrifying. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
